tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Bertie
Thomas and Bertie, retitled Thomas and Bertie's Great Race in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Agree to Disagree in 1989 and Field Day in 1991. Plot Thomas is waiting at a junction when a bus drives up alongside him. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift and tells Thomas that he has come to help his passengers today. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie. Bertie then challenges Thomas to a race. Their drivers agree and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. As it takes Thomas a while to build up speed, Bertie draws in front at the beginning of the race until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead. After that the road leaves the railway and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly and as he starts off again, he sees Bertie zooming over the bridge and retaking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Thomas now feels sure that he will lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. Thomas manages to catch up to Bertie and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they give Bertie a big cheer too. Bertie congratulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an aeroplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers do not like to be bounced like peas in a frying pan and the Fat Controller warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Although it does not seem likely the two will ever race again, secretly Thomas and Bertie would like to again some day. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Terence (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Elsbridge * Ffarquhar * Dryaw * River Els * The Windmill * Hackenbeck Tunnel * The Bus Yard * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Lower Arlesburgh Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Stock footage from Thomas and Gordon and Thomas and the Guard is used. * A reference to Thomas, Terence and the Snow is made. * The shot of Thomas passing the windmill was featured in the show's original opening. The scene isn't restored colour in the restored version, but it is in the opening. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Thomas' boiler is chipped. * When Thomas and Bertie are about to start their race, in the bottom left corner of the screen a camera shadow can be seen. * Thomas has Percy's tired face mask on when he puffs into Elsbridge. * The plane seen taking off as Thomas leaves Dryaw has a clear disc for its propeller. Also, it suddenly stops moving before Thomas and his coaches have passed the camera. * The narrator says "...the road left the railway..." but there is a road right next to Thomas. * In a close-up of Bertie, he has no driver. * At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. * In the shot of Thomas entering the tunnel, in the top left corner studio equipment can be seen. * Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. * In the restored version, studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar after the race. * The narrator says Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. * Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel are not behind Thomas. * A rare picture of Thomas passing Bertie on the Elsbridge Viaduct shows the end of the set on the far left. * When Thomas stops at Elsbridge, he passes the end of the platform but when he is drinking water, he has moved backwards. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and Bertie Story Pack, Lets Have a Race set and 65th Anniversary Thomas and Bertie Story Pack * Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race set and Thomas and Bertie set (discontinued) * Hornby - Thomas and Bertie Set (discontinued) * Take Along - Let's Have a Race Set (discontinued) * Mega Bloks - Thomas and Bertie Small Set * Books - The Great Race and Thomas' Big Race Sound Book * Buzz Books - Thomas and Bertie * Board Books - Thomas and Bertie and Thomas and the Great Race * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Bertie! and Thomas and Bertie * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Down the Mine * My First Thomas Books - Thomas and Bertie * My Thomas Story Library - Bertie (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Thomas and Bertie's Race In Other Languages Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure Gallery File:ThomasandBertieUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandBertieremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993titlecard.png|First 1993 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993USTitleCard2(Better).jpeg|Second 1993 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1999Title.png|1999 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceUStitlecard.jpg|Restored US title card File:ThomasandBertieWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandBertieGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandBertieSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandBertieBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:ThomasandBertieKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean title card File:ThomasandBertieSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasandBertieItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:NewFileofThomasandBertieJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandBertieHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:ThomasandBertie2.png|Thomas File:ThomasandBertie3.png|Bertie File:ThomasandBertie4.png File:ThomasandBertie5.png File:ThomasandBertie6.png File:ThomasandBertie7.png File:ThomasandBertie8.png File:ThomasandBertie9.png File:ThomasandBertie10.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:ThomasandBertie12.png File:ThomasandBertie14.png File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandBertie16.png File:ThomasandBertie17.png File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:ThomasandBertie19.png File:ThomasandBertie20.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasandBertie21.png File:ThomasandtheGuard10.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie22.png|Thomas at Toby's station File:ThomasandGordon50.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie23.png File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasandBertie25.png File:ThomasandBertie26.png File:ThomasandBertie27.png|Thomas and Bertie at Elsbridge. Note: Thomas has Percy's face File:ThomasandBertie28.png|Bertie at a bus stop File:ThomasandBertie29.png File:ThomasandBertie30.png File:ThomasandBertie31.png File:ThomasandBertie32.png File:ThomasandBertie33.png File:ThomasandBertie34.png File:ThomasandBertie35.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png|Bertie at a traffic light File:ThomasandBertie37.png|The traffic light File:ThomasandBertie38.png File:ThomasandBertie39.png File:ThomasandBertie40.png File:ThomasandBertie41.png File:ThomasandBertie42.png File:ThomasandBertie43.png File:ThomasandtheGuard41.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie44.png File:ThomasandBertie45.png File:ThomasandBertie46.png File:ThomasandBertie48.png File:ThomasandBertie49.png File:ThomasandBertie51.png File:ThomasandBertie52.png File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie12.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie17.PNG File:ThomasandBertie21.PNG File:ThomasandBertie22.PNG File:ThomasandBertie23.PNG File:ThomasandBertie53.png File:ThomasandBertie54.png File:ThomasandBertie82.jpg File:ThomasandBertie55.png File:ThomasandBertie56.png File:ThomasandBertie42.jpg File:ThomasandBertie44.jpg File:ThomasandBertie47.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie48.JPG File:ThomasandBertie66.png File:ThomasandBertie68.png File:ThomasandBertie70.png File:ThomasandBertie71.png File:ThomasandBertie72.png File:ThomasandBertie73.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayThomasAndBertie’sGreatRaceStoryPack.jpg|1998 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomasAndBertieStoryPack.jpg|2010 Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Take Along File:MotorRoadAndRailThomas’BigRace.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailThomasAndBertieSet.png|Plarail File:HornbyThomasandBertieSet.jpg|Hornby File:MegaBloksThomasandBertie.jpg|Mega Bloks File:ThomasandBertie(book).jpg|1997 My First Thomas Book File:TheWorldofThomas.png|The World of Thomas - Book File:TheWorldofThomas(Japanese).jpg|The World of Thomas - Japanese Book File:ThomasandBertie(boardbook).jpg|Board book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png|2005 Story Library Book File:BertieStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|2007 Story Library Book and CD File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryBertieJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:ThomasandBertie'sRace(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:ThomasandBertieBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book File:ThomasandBertieJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz book File:TheGreatRace.PNG|Step Into Reading Book File:Ladybirdbook4.JPG|Thomas and Bertie and Thomas Down the Mine File:Thomas'BigRaceSoundBook.jpg|Sound Book Episode File:Thomas & Bertie - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas & Bertie's Great Race - US (Restored) Ringo Starr|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas and Bertie's Great Race - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations